Wherever the Path Leads You
by MoonlessDepth
Summary: Erin Levine leaned over the side of the ship and felt the sea wind blow through her hair, like the breeze would blow through a field of wild grasses. She was told yesterday that the ship, Divinity's Justice, would port in Escya soon after sunrise today.
1. Chimney Smoke

**Chapter One**

I leaned over the side of the ship and felt the sea wind blow through my hair, like the breeze would blow through a field of wild grasses. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and looked out across the gleaming ocean at the sun starting to rise. It's golden light cast rays bouncing off of the water and back to warm my skin. I smiled in it's warmth and breathed in the salty air gladly. I ran my hand through my neatly brushed hair, and sighed.

I was told yesterday that the ship, Divinity's Justice, would port in Escya soon after sunrise today. I felt my heart beat faster as the shore became more and more evident to me. The closer we got, the more I could see the red brick walls that surrounded the town, and the red roofed houses, which chimneys smoke floated up gently into the clear blue sky becoming lighter with each passing minute.

Closer, and closer still, the ship crept up to the port, the ship hands jumping over onto the dock, tying the ship securely. The men started all at once to unload the ships cargo, and I, taking the chance to leave unnoticed, picked up my simple brown bag, filled with the only possessions I had brought with me from my home in Erycana.

I didn't have much, just a few changes of clothing, a picture of my mother, father, and little sister Korin; another picture of my two best friends, Lewis Caine, and Raina Steiphe, and a small beige pouch that held 600 Riyal Pieces.

I climbed over the railing and onto the dock unseen, and stepped lively across, and up onto dry land. I tried to rid myself of the excited smile that stained my face, but then realized I had no reason not to smile. I took a deep, reassuring breath and made my way past the men on the dock and, after a minute of looking around, found my way up into the market square.

I gasped. I had always heard how large and busy it was, but I had never before seen it.

I felt someone brush past me, and I was snapped out of my thoughts. I walked carefully passed the vendors selling beautiful clothing, expensive looking pottery, and paintings. I glanced at women selling jewelry and shoes, men selling fresh fruits and vegetables. Some were selling fish, and some were selling livestock.

Finally after a few minutes, I made it to the other side of the Market. It wasn't as busy over here, as it was where the market reached the ports, but it was as lively. I started to turn when all of a sudden I heard someone yelling.

"There! That's the one who stole some of the fruit!" A young man's voice cracked as he screamed. Suddenly I felt strong hands grab a hold of my arms and I was spun around to face a brute looking man. He loomed over me and I leaned away, terrified. I felt like a fly caught in a spiders web.

"Return the fruit, or I'll turn you over to the authorities for thievery." The man growled. I looked up into his stone cold eyes, the color of cyan. His wispy grey hair falling into his eyes as he leaned over me. His mouth was set in a deep scowl, much like my father would have expressed.

"I didn't steal anything." I said confidently, after I had found my voice. The man let go of my arms and grabbed for my bag. I quickly moved it out of his grasp and pulled it to my chest. He narrowed his eyes at me and lunged for it again, but I stepped to the side and he fell to the ground with a hard thud.

He didn't stir.

After a moment I become worried, so I kneeled beside him and tried to get him up. After a moment he moved a bit, and then sat up. When he looked up, I saw his gruff expression was exchanged for a tired look. He frowned at me and shook his head.

"Just keep the fruit." He said as he stood slowly. I sighed softly, and felt a deep pity for this man.

"I didn't take any fruit, sir." I said, opening my bag to show him I had nothing. He looked from down in my bag and up to me in a flash. His face shone with embarrassment.

"I am so sorry, young lady." He said with an apologetic frown. I nodded and gave him a warm smile. He looked down at his hands shamefully, then back up at me.

"Please let me do something to show my sincerity," He said, looking at me. The coldness in his eyes was replaced by a gentle warmth. I smiled kindly and shook my head.

"It's alright, there was no harm done." I said lightly, "You don't have to do anything." He shook his head at me and took my hand, leading me back to his fruit stall.

"Please," The man said, "If not for yourself, at least let me do so to clear my own conscience." He looked at me with such a look of regret, I couldn't reject his offer.

"Alright, if you feel you must." I said with a warm smile. He smiled back and turned to the young man who had yelled earlier. The young man eyed me suspiciously, and then turned away, pretending to look at something on his shirt. I shook my head and looked down at what the older man was doing. He picked up what I knew to be an Atreal, a round fist sized fruit. It was red on the outside and a crisp juicy white on the inside. They were my favorite. He picked up a few of the larger ones and wrapped them in some paper. He looked up at me and stood, handing the package to me.

"Here you go," He said with a satisfied smile, "Four of my freshest Atreals just for you…eh. What did you say your name was?" I took the package and smiled.

"My name is Erin Levine, and yourself?" I said over the hum of the Market.

"It's nice to meet you Miss Levine, my name is Mr. Cymore." He said with a nod of his head. After a moment we said our goodbyes, and I again thanked him for the fruit. He told me if I ever wanted the best, fresh Atreals, to find him, and he would give me a discount for being so understanding.

As I walked away I could here Mr. Cymore reprimanding the young man for his foolishness. As I again made my way out of the market, this time making it all the way down the street, to where the hum of the market died down a bit. I looked around and saw a building built of red bricks and light colored timber. The sign on the outside said 'The Mercy Hand Inn'. I sighed relief at being able to find a place to stay. I quickly crossed the street and entered into the Inn. I was surprised that the sound of the market was completely gone once inside.

"Welcome to the Mercy Hand Inn." I heard a feminine voice say softly. I looked forward to see a petite looking young girl standing behind the counter. She smiled softly at me and beckoned me over. "Hello, my name is Remi, would you like a room for the night?" I smiled at her and she returned it warmly.

"Actually, I was wondering how much it would cost to stay here for maybe a month or two." I said casually. Remi looked at me shocked and lifted up her thin pale hands and counted silently on her fingers. I looked at her carefully. She had a fair complexion, and she was very small. She had thin blonde hair, that was almost white, and soft grey eyes. She seemed almost sickly, being so fragile and delicate looking. After a moment she looked up at me with a small smile.

"It would be 400 Riyal Pieces to stay here for 2 months with room and board." She said, her voice soft. I pulled out my beige pouch, and took out the money and handed it to her. She looked at the accumulation shocked for a moment. She took the money slowly and looked up at me. "Um…I'll show you to your room Miss…?"

"You can just call me Erin." I said with a warm smile. She smiled back, her face glowing with such a look of happiness it almost disguised her frailness.

"Okay, then just follow me Erin, and I'll show you to your room." She put the money in her apron pocket and pulled out a key from under the counter and walked carefully around it and up the stairs, where I followed her. She lead me prudently down a hallway and up to the door on the very end. She turned to face me and handed me the key.

"My mother makes lunch at noon, and dinner at six. There is a schedule inside the room. If there is anything you need, I'll be downstairs." After Remi said that to me she glided off like a whisper and I turned to my door, key in hand. I took a breath and unlocked the door, opening it in a smooth motion. I stepped inside and smiled at the quaintness of it. The floor was of polished oak, and along with that so was the dresser, bed frame, desk and chair. The bed was made up with simple white sheets, and the large window was accommodated with white curtains. The dresser had a mirror, and little booklet on it. On the desk there was a lamp and a slip of paper I presumed to be the schedule Remi had mentioned.

Though the sun was rising steadily into the sky, I flipped the light switch to bring a bit more light into the room. I shut the door behind me and locked it securely. I walked over to the bed and dropped the package of Atreals and my bag onto the bed, and I turned to see another door. I walked over and opened it to reveal the bathroom.

The floor was a polished white, and the bathtub, toilet, and sink all gleamed. I walked in and shut the door behind me, locking it. I then proceeded to run myself a bath, using the soap provided. I stripped out of my dirty clothes and dropped them to the floor before climbing into the warm haven of the bathtub.

After an hour long soak and a good scrubbing, I stepped out of the bathroom, wrapped in a white fluffy towel, all clean, and pink from the steamy bath. I stepped carefully over to the bed, so I wouldn't slip and dried myself off. I dropped the towel and pulled out some clean clothes from my bag. I pulled on my undergarments and then pulled on a pretty beige dress that I had gotten to match the pouch in which I carried my Riyal Pieces.

As the dress fell down around me, once I pulled it on, I turned and walked over to the dresser to look into the mirror. My hair was wet, and hung in limp curls, and my face was pink from the warmth in the bathroom. I ran my fingers through my hair, to tame the wildness, and took a breath, looking at my reflection.

I had worn this dress only once before, on an outing with Lewis and Raina. We had gone to 'Destiny's Library'. It was a beautiful store back in Erycana.

I closed my eyes and remembered my home, like a child remembers there first Harvest Festival. I could see the beautifully crafted homes and businesses, made up of the walnut trees and of the light colored rocks that littered the beach. I remembered working in my family's store, which sold natural medicines, and remedies.

I could almost taste the honeysuckle tea my mother would make after a hard day to help everyone wind down. She would always tell me, 'Erin, there are many people here, and even more out in the world, so we must always do our best to strive to take care of them.'. My mother was always the type to point out obvious things though, as Erycana was a town which based their economy on medicine and healing. The people who came to us in need of enlivening always said before they left, 'A lovely town with a lovely personality .'.

I hadn't ever really weighed their words until I took a small vacation to the Hot Springs with Raina, and brought up the subject. She had told me that Erycana was a town of the most beautiful people in the entire world. When I had asked how she could be so sure of something so vain, she shrugged and said that because we took such good care of ourselves, being healers and all, we brought out all of our natural beauty and then some.

I opened my eyes and looked into their deep obsidian color reflected in the mirror. My hair was a bit more dry, and it started to fall in waves, like a waterfall made of coffee. I looked like my mother, but I had my fathers strong chin. The only thing that was my own, was my nose. It was 'elegant' as my mother would put it. It was unlike their small button like noses. I had always seen myself as different from my people though, the people of Erycana that is.

The town was based off of medicinal work and healing, but it was always done more or less scientifically. There was no spirituality to it, to them. That was what put me aside with them. I could see the life, the light, in working with the herbs and plants to make medicine. I could feel the unexplainable surge of energy as I healed the sick and wounded. Though because of that feeling I would get, I was always lectured for 'daydreaming' when I was supposed to be working. Yet I could never help but let my mind wander, to think of things in more detail. I came to the conclusion about my hometown, Erycana. Yes, they were the most beautiful people, but they were shallow, almost. Never seeing the deeper beauty in things, something that I myself saw.

I shook my head and smiled at myself. There I went again, letting myself lose my original train of thought. I looked into the mirror one final time before turning away and floating over to the window. In a burst of excitement, I threw open the window and leaned out and let the breeze from the ocean again fly through my hair. I can't remember how long I stood there, looking out across my new home. I decided then and there to stop referring to Erycana as my home, because I felt it implied I would be returning. And I was never returning. How could I?

I stood there until my feet fell asleep and I slipped up onto the window sill, to sit and watch the town below.

I hadn't realized it, but the Inn I was staying at was built atop a bit of a slope, with the rest of the town built below. I could see the roofs, and chimneys that had entranced me earlier this morning when I had arrived, along with the bustling market and the port where I had first stepped after a month at sea. I scanned the ships and didn't see Divinity's Justice, so I had no choice but to stay here for now.

I sat peacefully, entertained by my thoughts, as the sun rose steadily, and steadily still to the middle of the sky.

"Excuse me, Erin." I heard the gentle voice I recognized as Remi's say, lulling me out of my thoughts, "My mother is beginning lunch now, if you would like to come down to eat." I smiled at her kindness.

"Thank you Remi, I will be down in a moment." I called back to her. I could feel the happiness in her voice as she said 'okay', and left.

After a moment I slid of the sill and closed the window. I walked past the mirror one more time, running my fingers through my now dry hair, that fell in delicious waves, before walking to the door, unlocking it and opening it. I stepped out into the hallway and the smells of lunch made my stomach growl. I turned and shut the door behind me, locking it with the key I was given, before proceeding down the hallway and down the stairs to eat lunch.


	2. The Unfortunate

**Chapter Two**

During the nice lunch of Atreal crepes and a warm cup of Geltoffee, an interesting drink made from the Geltoff bean, Remi told me a bit about Escya. She told me about the city-guard that protected the town diligently, the 'slums' where the criminals lurked, and about the market that was built right in the middle of the town. She told me of the many different stores, and shops, and people. She spoke fondly of the library, and the church. She told me of her outings to Gallagher's Grocery, and said there was even a college here.

We talked through lunch and soon it was time for her to go back to work.

"It was nice talking with you, Erin." She said with a gentle smile before walking off to attend to her duties. I was about to leave and explore the town and find a dependable job when I heard someone clear their throat behind me. I turned to see a older woman, who vaguely resembled Remi.

This must be her mother, I assumed. She was slightly pudgy, but with the same delicate looking hands as Remi. She had the same eyes and hair, but hers was pulled back into a simple bun, and her clothes consisted of a simple brown dress with an apron.

"It seems my daughter has finally made a friend," She said with a kind smile, her eyes shining with such a look of joy that I couldn't help but smile back. Yet the joy in her eyes somehow mixed with a darker emotion. Longing, maybe? Or perhaps irony. It could have easily been both, yet the mystery of it intrigued me. "It's just too bad that your just winding through, though." She frowned for a moment and then the light returned to her face.

"Forgive me, my dear, my name is Isabelle O'Conner, Remi's mother." She said after a moment, "And you would be?"

"My name is Erin Levine," I said with a small nod of my head. "It's nice to meet you."

"Aye, and you as well Miss Levine." She said, I could hear a hint of an accent. I had heard it before, one of Raina's sisters had an accent like that. She had got it after spending a few years in the Earldom of the Twenty Mercies. "So how long will you be staying with us?"

"Oh, I'll be staying for two months at the least." I said with a broad smile. Mrs. O'Conner turned and eyed me with a look of shock.

"You are serious?" She gasped. I nodded and the next thing I knew I was wrapped in her arms, crushed by her embrace. After a moment she released me and gave me such a look of relief and joy and admiration, that I felt my heart swell at the feelings she gave off.

"Why are you going to be here for so long? Oh! Not that I don't want that! I love that your staying here! Oh sorry, look at me rambling at you like I do my own daughter." She laughed.

"I'm actually planning on living here is Escya for awhile, I arrived only this morning." I said with a laugh. She may look like Remi, but she had more of an upbeat nature than her daughter.

"Are you really?" She asked amazed. I nodded again.

"Yes," I replied contentedly, "I'm actually about to go look for a job." When I said that, she gave me a sly smile, but the good nature in her eyes assured me she was genuine.

"Then, how would you like a job here?" She said. My face lit up with gratefulness.

"I would love that, Mrs. O'Conner!" I exclaimed.

"Then you can start today, if you'd like." She said brightly. I nodded and she led me to the counter. She explained how much a night costs, with and without board, where the keys are kept, and where mail is kept. She showed me where to put the money, and told me how to greet guests. Before she left she told me if I had any questions to ask her or Remi. I nodded my understanding and stood behind the counter waiting for my time to shine.

I stood for a while, but no one came. An hour passed and still no one. Another hour, and by this time my feet started to hurt, but being the determined person I am, I stood still, and finally my efforts were rewarded. A haggard looking man ghosted in, and up to the counter.

"I would like a room please." He groaned. His clothes were dirty, but seemed that once were very handsome and well worth the money it cost to get them, and his skin was grey with sickness. His hair was probably white, but because of the dirt it was a grayish green color and it fell limp, the grime slicking it to his scalp.

"That will be 10 Riyal Pieces sir." I said with a forced smile, trying to hide the pity behind my eyes. He looked at me distressed for a moment before turning away.

"Ah, sir, where are you going?" I asked worried. He turned to look at me pitifully.

"I only have 6, not 10 Riyal Pieces." He said wistfully, "I cannot afford to stay here." He turned again, almost dragging himself to the door.

"I will pay for you!" I called after him, making him turn around, seeming to be unsure whether or not I was serious.

"Would you really do that young lady?" He asked touched at the offer. I nodded and he walked back to the counter. I reached under the counter and grabbed the key to an empty room and showed him the way upstairs. He seemed to become weaker and weaker as we reached the door.

Feeling bad for him, I unlocked it and opened the door for him. He took one step inside and collapsed onto the floor the next second. I gasped and fell to my knees beside him, checking his pulse on instinct. After a second I could feel it, but very weakly. Summoning all of my strength I pulled him up and onto the bed. All of my training from back in Erycana kicked in all at once. I felt his forehead, and noticed that he had a fever. His breathing was raspy, and his eyes were glazed over. I had treated this before, I knew what I was dealing with. It was Necrosis Fever. I sighed relief and began to work. This illness was fast working and deadly, but if I treated it soon he would be okay, hopefully. The only treatment for this type of fever was Nasirir, a small round azure pill made from the wild blue flower native to the outer islands.

"I'll be right back." I whispered to the old man before running out of the room and down the stairs.

"Remi!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, "Mrs. O'Conner!" They came running to me within moments.

"What's going on?" They asked in unison.

"I need some Nasirir right now!" I said in between gasping breathes. They looked at me confused.

"Why? Is someone sick?" Remi asked frightened. I nodded and Mrs. O'Conner shook her head sadly.

"We don't have any, Erin." She sighed.

"Where can I get some?" I gasped.

"Down the street at Mr. Gallagher's." She said, but before she could say another word I was already running out the door and down the street. I passed three different shops before I came up to a store marked 'Gallagher's Grocery'. I ran inside without a second to lose.

"Hello, how may I-" The man behind the counter started to say before I cut him off.

"Nasirir!" I yelled at him, and he looked at me surprised. I repeated myself. "I need Nasirir, someone is sick." He pulled out a bottle and I grabbed it, running out the door.

"You need to pay for that!" He said running out of the store after me. "Come back here!" He followed me back to the Inn, as I raced inside and back up the stairs. All three of them followed me to the sick man's room.

"You're going to be okay!" I soothed, as he panted for breath. I opened the bottle and pulled out a pill. I opened his mouth gently and dropped it in, making sure he swallowed it as I didn't have anything to help him get it down.

I was so absorbed that I didn't notice Remi, her mother, and the clerk standing behind me, watching. After a moment the man's breathing began to go back to normal, and I sighed relief.

The last time I dealt with Necrosis Fever, the patient had died before I could get the medicine to her. I learned a lesson that day about this disease. It may not be contagious once it's penetrated the immune system, but it is deadly and kills fast if not treated. Thankfully this wasn't the case this time.

"Erin," I heard Mrs. O'Conner say, "How did you know what to do, in such short notice?" I turned to see the three of them standing there in shock. I picked up the bottle of Nasirir and handed it to the clerk before I said anything.

"I'm from Erycana," I said softly, "I was trained as a healer." The adults nodded their heads and Remi just stood silent, observing.

The clerk told me it was okay, and that I wouldn't need to pay for one pill, and then he left without another word. Mrs. O'Conner took one look at the man, and gave me a empathetic smile. Remi smiled at me softly before walking back to her work, but Mrs. O'Conner stayed behind for a moment to talk to me.

"You did well, Erin," She said kindly, "Taking care of a guest like that." She patted my shoulder before she too retuned to her work. I looked back at the man for a moment, and then I turned and left, shutting the door soundly behind me. I walked carefully down the stairs, and back to the counter. I smiled softly to myself. I had saved someone's life.

I stood behind the counter for the rest of the day, yet no one came. I was a bit glad for that, for a couple of reasons, but mostly because I didn't want to deal with anyone at the moment.

After a few hours, an odd feeling started to brew inside of me. I started feeling very alone. It hadn't sunk in until a few hours ago, but I was what felt like eons away from everything I had ever known. And treating that sick man was what set it in motion.

I remembered one of my best friends, Raina, and her hooded eyes the color of dark chocolate. She had fine, wavy hair that was ash gray. She was plump, but it was evened out with her height. She and I could talk for hours, but of course she would probably do most of the talking. I missed her proud nature, and how she could make me laugh. I remembered her artistic clothes that she made herself, and that were nearly always orange.

I thought of Lewis wistfully. Oh, how I longed to be with him again. He had peaceful eyes the color of varnished wood that glittered with an adventurous light. He had short black hair, that reminded me of the chimney smoke I saw when I arrived here. Which only made me miss him all the more. I felt my heart beat a bit faster, when I thought of his friendly nature. I had loved him, no, I still loved him dearly. Yet, what can you do when your thousands of miles away? Nothing, I suppose.

I could almost see Korin, my sweet little sister. She was a curious one, just like me, with large eyes the color of walnuts. She had fine, wavy, coffee colored hair, like my mother and I, which she wore in a ponytail. She was still only four years old.

Then there was my mother, who I look almost exact to. She, like me, has large dark eyes. Her luxurious, curly, coffee-colored hair was medium-length and was worn in a simple style, normally pulled back in a loose braid. She always had very pretty clothing, that was normally beige, or a light brown. She was smart, and loving, and I missed her strongly.

I remembered my father, a stern but gentle man. He often reminded me of a tree. He had almond-shaped brown eyes that were like two windows on the afternoon sky with curly brown hair that was worn in a style that often resembled to me a burning fire. He was a tall man and had a masculine build. His skin was cream-colored was a strong chin, like me. His clothes were simple and dignified, with a lot of white and gray.

I missed them so much, and I felt so lonely at the moment.

"Erin," I heard Remi call out to me, "Works over for today, come and have dinner with us." I smiled softly. I wasn't alone, I had Remi and her mother.

"What if someone needs a room." I called back. Remi paused for a moment.

"Then they would call for us." She answered back. I nodded to myself and went to join Remi for dinner.


	3. The Art of Eleusian

**Chapter Three**

The next thing I remembered was stumbling into bed and falling asleep, full from a dinner of Mrs. O'Conner's homemade soup made from Cetron, a large potato like vegetable, that wasn't as starchy.

As I lay in bed, my mind was soon captured by a dreamless slumber, and I awoke to the sun peeking through my window. I rolled over and realized I was still wearing my from the day before, so I sat up and began to change my clothes automatically.

As I pulled on the light cream colored sundress, I realized, by the sun's position in the sky, that it was about noon. I was late.

I stumbled out of bed as quickly as possible and tugged at my hair, trying to detangle it, all the while attempting to pull my shoes on as well. Finally after a moment of shear panic, I found myself running out of my room and downstairs.

"Good morning Erin," Remi greeted me with a smile as I slid up to the counter, "Glad to see you lively again."

"I am so sorry that I woke up late, I don't know why-" I began explaining in between breaths. Remi just smiled gently.

"Don't worry. My mother and I wanted you to take the day off." She said sweetly. I stared at her dumbfounded. I had only worked yesterday and I was already receiving a day off. I couldn't help but feel that there was a catch.

"Why?" I found myself asking. Remi looked at me sympathetically and somehow the fact that she could give me such a look bruised my ego a bit, but her sincerity warmed my heart.

"We noticed how upset you were yesterday," She said placing her hands gently on my collar, adjusting it neatly. I smiled my thanks and she let her hands go back to their folded position before her on the counter.

"Thank you." I said after a moment. Remi nodded toward the door.

"You have only been here for two days," She said gesturing to the door, "Why don't you go and have a look around." I nodded in agreement.

"Thank you again Remi," I said lightly, turning to leave.

"Have a nice day, Erin." She called quietly after me. I turned to look at her one more time before I stepped out of the door.

"You too." I said with a smile, turning out into the sunlight.

The city was smaller after a couple days of seeing it. I assumed it was because I was so used to the small town I had grown up in.

I had visited the library Remi had told me about and it was even better than she described. I would even have to say it was better than the one back in Erycana.

I had spoken to the librarian and tried to set up an account, but seeing as I wasn't an official citizen she wouldn't allow it. So I would have to speak with the Church of the Blessed about that.

I had journeyed over to the college and was amazed at the classes they provided there.

After a full observation of the college, I traveled on, heading across town to the church. After dodging people on carts and the legs of Propulsion-Motion Crawlers, a sealed vehicle made from low-density Chemonite, a silver material. The Crawler itself was shaped like a Elgabar, a big spider like creature, with long legs that carried the vehicle at a fast pace over the carts below.

Finally I made it to the church. The large building was very pretty, with the bricks forming pictures along the walls. The windows were a clear crystal, yet it reflected back, not allowing you to see in. I took a breath to calm my nerves and I opened the doors leading into the church.

The moment I walked in I was bombarded by the heady stench of Emoniel, a sweet smelling flower, that would have been intoxicating in small amounts, but the shear intensity of it made me gag.

Once I was able to get over the heavy smoke from the incense, I stepped into a charming hall, filled with candles, glowing, beautiful. My eyes danced with the reverence of it all. I had never before stepped foot into a church, but this was exactly how I had imagined it. Maybe even better than I had imagined.

"Excuse me child," I heard a peaceful voice say, "Is there something you need?" I turned to see a man leaning against the wall. The shadows hid his face, yet I felt as if I had heard his voice before. I nodded and he stepped forward, revealing to me a tired looking man with a somber smile. I assumed him to be a clergyman, but giving his apparel, he seemed more like the man that had come to the Inn. Wait…he couldn't possibly be, I thought shocked, he would have to be a very strong willed man to be out of bed so soon.

"Ah," The man said stepping closer, extending his hand, "I see you recognize me, young lady." So he was the man from the Inn. It's impossible, I thought to myself, he couldn't be well enough yet.

"Are you indeed the unfortunate that I happened to help a day ago?" I asked curiously. He gave me an insulted look and stood a bit straighter, for all that his old back could withstand, his hand still extended. I took it thoughtfully and he nodded at me.

"Yes, I am the man you helped, but I am not an 'unfortunate' as you so blatantly put it." He said serenely, offended at my words. I felt my face redden with embarrassment.

"I am sorry sir," I said quietly, "I just assumed by the way you look that you were-" He stopped me from speaking with click of his tongue.

"Never judge a book by its cover, young lady." He said wisely. I looked down at my hands childishly, mortified by my actions. I felt like a child again, being scolded by my father.

"Please forgive me," I stuttered, "I had no idea."

"It's quite alright," He said kindly, "You saved my life after all, and for that I am forever in your debt." I looked up and he gave me a smile. I smiled back after a moment.

"Please don't worry about it Mr.…."

"Isus Taytum." He finished for me.

"Mr. Taytum." I said with a nod.

"And you would be?" He asked respectfully.

"Erin Levine." I said with a smile. He nodded, and then, after a moment, looked at me through narrowed eyes. He looked me up and down slowly.

"Levine, you say?" He asked curiously, and I nodded, becoming curious myself. "You wouldn't happen to be the daughter of Aspen Levine, would you?"

"No sir," I said with a shake of my head, and he looked disappointed.

"That was my grandfather." I interjected. The disappointment in his eyes left, and were instead replaced with awe.

"So your parents," He asked, "Are you related to Aspen through his daughter or his son?"

"Lowry is my father." I said, becoming even more overwhelmingly curious at his odd questions. "My aunt Kathleen, died a few years back of Tranclith, she had no children." I remembered my aunt. She was much like my father, but more carefree. She ended up with Tranclith from drinking something imported. Her body decomposed from the inside out. It destroyed my father, knowing he couldn't save her.

"Ah, that's sad to hear." He said with a nod.

"If you don't mind me asking," I asked slowly, "How do you know my family?"

"I knew your grandfather, Aspen." He said with a nostalgic smile, "We grew up together, and went to school together in Olvion."

"I thought that Grandfather never left Erycana." I said confused.

"Oh, he did." Mr. Taytum said with a nod of his head, "We studied at the same college, but for different reasons."

"What were they?" I asked, curiosity beginning to overwhelm me.

"Well, Aspen studied medicine and I studied philosophy." He said, reminiscing. "That was something we never could agree on."

"Yes, my father always told me how Grandfather didn't believe in any other higher power than that of human capacity in medicine."

"Oh no!" Mr. Taytum said loudly, making me jump. "Your grandfather, he did believe in a higher power, just not the same as me."

"That can't be right," I said with a shake of my head. My father had always told me that my grandfather lived only for medicine. Father wouldn't lie to me, would he? My head raced with thoughts, but Mr. Taytum brought me out of them.

"It is the truth," He said, "But he didn't believe in the power of the Higher Beings, or the word of the church."

"What did he believe?"

"He believed in the power of Eleusian." My heart skipped a beat. Grandfather could never have believed in that. My father told stories about that. About what those people did.

"You're wrong." I said quietly, shocked.

"No, I am not," He said placing a hand on my shoulder, "He studied-"

"No!" I said loudly, "Father always told me of the Dark Arts!" I felt embarrassed, saying it out loud. I had been raised, understanding that Eleusian, of all the Arts, was the worst.

"Father told me what those people did! What they would have done if they were still here!"

"They are still here," He said with a shake of his head, "Your family is still here and families much like yours as well." I stopped.

"What do you mean." I said. The demanding, desperate tone in my voice, made the question more like a command.

"I have said enough already, I can tell you are upset by it." He said, turning to leave. I grabbed his shoulder and he turned to face me.

"What do you mean, Mr. Taytum." My voice as quiet as a whisper. He could tell I was serious and he let out a sigh. He gestured for me to sit, and we walked over to a bench and sat down. He sighed again.

"What were you told about the Art of Eleusian?" He asked, rubbing his knuckles.

"I was told that they, of all the Arts, were the darkest, and the most vile."

"Did they tell you why?" He asked solemnly.

"My father never would tell me." I said looking down at my hands.

"They were not dark, and they were not evil."

"But-" He placed a hand on my shoulder, and I silenced.

"They, the Eleusianites, were very powerful." He said kindly, "They were the brightest, and the most beautiful beings ever to grace Escatrya. That was why the others cast them out." I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"But, why were they cast out if they were good?"

"That is a tough question to answer, Erin." He said with sad smile, "I would guess because they were scared of the power that they held, and jealous of the beauty that they could never have."

"Where were they from?" I asked.

"They were from the Crystal Valleys."

"But no one has lived there for thousands of years." I said with a shake of my head.

"They did."

"How?" I asked. Mr. Taytum looked at me disappointed.

"I thought you were smarter than that." He said, "The Art of Eleusian, Erin. Don't you even know what it is?" I shook my head, confused. Though my father had told me that they were bad, he never told me what they did.

"Eleusian is the Art of creating life, and love, and truth. It creates ways to heal, and to help people. It was the most pure Art every known."

"Then why would my father tell me all of those things?"

"Maybe because he was scared that if anyone found out what your family was, that they would again be exiled." He said softly, "Where was it you said you were from?"

"Erycana."

"See? That would be the best place for your people to hide. The people there are beautiful, and they live their lives working medicine." I nodded. That was true.

"I don't understand." I said softly, "Are you saying that I am an Eleusianite?"

"No, I am saying you are a descendant of them."

"How is there a difference?" I asked confused. He patted my hand gently.

"You weren't raised learning the Arts, and your mother, most likely, is not a descendant." He said quite sure of himself, "But your father and grandfather, were. And Aspen, your grandfather was an Eleusianite."

"So what do I do?" I asked. Mr. Taytum looked at me, and gave a low chuckle.

"Well, whatever you want, my dear." He said with a smile, "I just told you a piece of your past, of your heritage. What you do with it, well, that is up to you." I nodded.

"Ugh…Thank you." I said kindly.

"Of course, Erin," He said, "Now, was there a reason you came to the Church today?"

"Yeah…I mean yes. I came to register for citizenship." I said. He nodded and stood up.

"Then let's get started on that."


	4. The History of Her People

**Chapter Four**

I stared down at the book lying in my hands as I sat silently in my room. The sun had already set, and the Inn was silent. My eyes drifted again to the window. The moon shone brilliant and graceful in the night sky. The stars twinkling like diamonds. My eyes made their way back down to the cover of the book which I held in my hands.

I didn't know why I even brought it back with me. I could only guess that it was out of pure curiosity. After Mr. Taytum helped me set up citizenship, I had wandered over to the library to open the account. After hours of wandering the halls in the library, the musky scent of the books seeping into me, I happened upon it. I didn't choose to find it, I think. I believed that it had found me.

"The Art of Eleusian and the History of Their People." I read the title out loud again, for maybe the hundredth time. It didn't have an author. But it had a place of origin. The Crystal Valleys.

I ran my fingers over the worn cover and shuttered. It was still hard to believe that I was linked to something I had known to be so horrible. Something my father had led me to believe to be horrible, that is. It was a wonder my mother never said anything about it. Only my father knew what he was. What we both were. I opened the cover slowly, taking a breath, and began to read it aloud.

"In the beginning…

_…when the world we live in now was named Earth, and the only race we had ever known were called 'human' we began to understand that though people were unique, they had certain qualities that bound them as one._

_First, in the year 3000, we divided the 'human' races into subcategories. The first were the Elites, people of up most devotion to the Gods, and Higher Beings. They were people who __served in the churches and temples, and lived as healers, and connections to the outer planes._

_ Then there was the Cairnians, people who connected to the earth, and to all it's creatures. That was when we were told 'Earth's' true name was Escatrya. It has been called this, ere since._

_ We then had the Aerialis', the common people. They were what would be considered normal, having rounded qualities. People who could dictate their own future, and were not controlled by outer forces. They ranged in all aspects of character and ability._

_ Then there were the dark ones, known as the Wyverns, who submerged themselves in knowing everything about anything, and using it against their enemies. They were commonly found in the outer islands, Twenty Mercies, and the Crevicyes. They were smart and powerful in magic and in knowledge, but were sickly and frail looking in most cases to make them seem vulnerable and trustworthy. They were rumored to have books written about people, documenting everything they could get their hands on about them._

_ We then have the Tiaga Clan, beings skilled in weapons and armor. They are the crafters and engineers of this world, and have been thus since the beginning of time. They were often sought after in times of war._

_ Last but certainly not least, we have the Eleusianites, the most rare and majestic of all beings. They are the beautiful ones, the ones powerful ones. During the war of 3030, the Eleusianites were cast into exile. The true reason for this has never been told, or fully understood for that matter. One could guess that they were feared, envied or even hated. They were a kind people, never involving in war, yet were victimized._

_ Once exiled, it was rumored that they moved their people into the Crystal Valleys, a place so barren rarely anyone has gone in and come out alive. Yet the Eleusianites prevailed. It was said after that, a hundred years or so later, people started to leave and start lives anew in places that suited there gentle souls. The Eleusianites started to mix in with the other races and soon the pure Eleusianite line died out, as did all the other pure lines. Most races started to cross-breed with those of other races, and so it was ultimately decided that, in 3600, that again there would be only one race, and they were known as he Emprials._

_ Though, in the course of the cross breeding, there in fact are direct descendents of the Eleusianites that are rumored to be hiding in places such as Erycana…_

I froze, staring down at the words on the page. I felt my hand shaking and I took a deep breath trying to calm myself down.

"…rumored to be hiding in places such as Erycana…" I repeated again.

_…because of the striking similarities in the people, being both beautiful and working as healers. It created a perfect place for them to start anew and still practice Eleusian in secret. Though it was common for them to completely discard their heritage, as to keep their children from their troubling past._

_ Now onto the actual practice of Eleusian…_

I closed the book quietly and looked down at the cover once again. It was scary, reading about something that matched so perfectly. Though, what I just read was a bit…odd to say in the least. I had never known that there were different types of people other than Emprials, but then again I didn't even know that the Art of Eleusian had originated from some old dried out line of people called Eleusianites. And, in addition, I had never known that I was connected to them.

I closed the book gently and closed my eyes wearily. That was enough reading for tonight. Maybe even forever.


	5. Goodbye Erin Levine

**Chapter Five**

I awoke a few hours later, with the book still in my hands. I dropped it with a thud as I stood and raced to the window, to assure myself I was still in Escya. The dream, or nightmare more like it, I had just awoken from made me feel as though I still was in Erycana. I tried to calm my ragged breathing and wiped the sweat from my forehead. I was in Escya, safe and sound.

I looked down into the street at the Crawlers, which lights lit up the streets below. Yes. I was still is Escya. I felt a familiar melody start to dance on my lips, a lullaby my mother had sung to me when I had awoken with bad dreams, a song she probably now sang to Korin.

"Sleep still my child, and I'll sing you a lullaby," I sang softly under my breathe, the familiarity of it soothed my racing heart. I leaned back against the window sill, and closed my eyes. "Back to a time when the world was at peace…

_…Follow my voice, as you fall back in slumber. Rest easy now, you have nothing to fear." She sang softly to me, patting my hair down, tucking it gently behind my ears. _

_ "That's it, Erin, sleep my darling." She wiped the tears from my eyes and kissed my forehead._

_ "Momma," I whimpered, "Don't leave." She smiled sympathetically at me, and patted my hand._

_ "Come now, Erin, you're a big girl," She said standing, turning to leave._

_ "No! Momma!" I called after her, but she was gone. I could see her shadow on the wall as she went back to her and Daddy's room. Then the door swung shut with a loud thud._

_ "All alone again Erin?" I heard a raspy voice off to the side of my bed whisper. My head jerked around, my eyes straining in the blinding dark._

_ "W-Who's there?" I asked frightened. It laughed, slow and cold. The hairs all over my body stood on end._

_ "Don't you remember me, Erin?" It called, now on the other side of me. My head swung to see a pair of glowing yellow eyes, like those of a cat._

_ "Erin!" It screamed with bloodcurdling intensity, that made my heart do a somersault. I couldn't help but be frozen in fear, as it laughed loud in my face. "Come on Eeeeriiin Leeeviiine!" The way it drew out my name sent a shiver down my spine._

_ "G-Go away!" I whimpered, finally finding my voice. Suddenly I felt it grab ahold of my arms pulling me to my feet._

_ "Only if you come with me, Erin!" It growled in my ear, I tried to pull away but I seemed to get pulled farther into the thick darkness. I tried to scream, but the black started to choke me. I couldn't breath, I couldn't breath, I was going to…_

I sat up with a start, breathing hard. I squinted in the light of the dawning day. Just another bad dream.

I went through the day not noticing much. Everything was a bit of a blur, my mind wrapped around the voice from my dream. It seemed so familiar, yet I know I never heard it before. Mr. Taytum had returned to the inn to pay for his night there and give me a gift. I could hardly believe him, believe what he did.

"I'm sorry about inconveniencing you, Miss Erin." He said with a serene smile, handing me the Riyal Pieces he owed me, along with a package wrapped in brown paper, tied with a soft twine.

"You didn't have to repay me," I said, my voice feeling a million miles away. He noticed it, but seemed to brush it aside, which I was grateful for. "What's this?" I picked up the package, and the weight of it made me guess automatically. A book.

"Something I thought you might like to read." He said with a small nod of his head, "I hope you like a good scary story." He smiled kindly, and I smiled back, hoping it didn't look too forced. I loved to read, more than a lot of things, but after the night I had just had, I didn't really want to read a scary book.

"Yes, thank you." My voice quiet. I could feel the hair on the back of my neck stand on end, the image of the cat like eyes piercing me with fear. I suppressed a shudder.

"Ah, I see you are a bit preoccupied. I'll let you be." He said turning to leave, "Goodbye Erin Levine."

"Goodbye." I replied, my voice on autopilot. I felt like I was being pulled in a million directions, like a tornado was set spinning inside of me, spinning, spinning. I closed my eyes and I felt a familiar sensation start to overcome me.

The tears started to spill over my eyes and down my cheeks. I could feel my face flush, and I sucked in a breath, letting out a heart wrenching sob. I stood there crying for a good while until Remi finally discovered me.

"Erin, what's wrong?" She asked concerned, her eyes searching mine, and I let out another quiet cry, "Erin?"

"R-Remi," I said between gasps of air, trying to stop crying, "D-Do you think we could t-talk somewhere?" I sniffled and she looked at me sympathetically.

"I could really use a friend right now." I added, and she looked at me, her eyes unusually hopeful.

"Follow me." She said quietly leading me into the parlor and up to a wardrobe used to hold the aprons and such. She turned to look over her shoulder then opened the door and pulled back the aprons to reveal nothing but the back of the piece of furniture.

"What are-" I began to ask, but she put her thin finger to her lips and I hushed. She felt up the corner inside the wardrobe and pulled on a brown string. I gasped as the back swung open to reveal a set of stairs. She stepped up lightly and beckoned for me to go ahead of her. As I stepped inside and slipped past her she pulled closed the wardrobe door and then pulled back the secret panel.

"Let's go." She said, the dark hiding her frail figure, so her voice made her seem more adventurous than she actually was. I felt her hand brush past me and I heard something switch on, and one by one a small light would flicker on, illuminating the secret path. She stepped past me leading me up and up, and up until we reached a door. I watched curiously as she pulled out an odd key. She caught my look and smiled softly, "A skeleton key, they're from a few thousand years ago." I mouthed a 'wow', and nodded. She turned toward the door and pushed the key in, turning it, and unlocking the door. As she pushed it open I looked at its vague features. It didn't look like wood, but it did at the same time, and as she pushed it open it shimmered in the light cast by the lights of the stairs.

"Come along, Erin." I heard Remi call, and I stepped into a small looking room full of…books. I looked around, mystified, and finally caught up to Remi.

"Is this your private library?" I asked, looking around wide-eyed. It was like being a child in a candy story, not knowing which one to pick, which one to try. She gave me an odd smile and sighed.

"You could say that." She said. I looked at her for a moment and then my eyes flittered to a book that lay open on a table a few feet away. I began to step toward it, feeling drawn to the book, but Remi rushed past me and grabbed it, pulling it to her, closing it with a thud and spinning around and placing it on the shelf. Her sudden brash movement, and boldness worried me, and I instantly became aware that I was alone with her, and no one knew where I was.

"Sit." Remi said, the gentleness back in her voice. It soothed my nerves, but I was still on edge. I inched toward one of the chairs by the table and sat down quietly. She nodded and sat down beside me in another chair, and sighed quietly.

"What was it that you wanted to talk about?" She asked, seemingly back to normal. I sighed, and rubbed my eyes, realizing I had stopped crying.

"You know, each time you sigh you lose one happiness." She stated matter-of-fact. I looked at her and laughed, in spite of myself, and after a moment she laughed too. And for a while that's all we did. We laughed till we had tears streaming down the sides of our faces, and our sides hurt. Yet, the laughter soon died away and we sat, quiet.

"We don't know a lot about each other Remi." I said, breaking the silence, "Friends should know at least a little bit about each other." I saw her nod out of the corner of my eye.

"You consider _me _a _friend_?" She asked, as if the two didn't belong together. I nodded.

"Yes, Remi, here you are my only friend." I said almost disdainfully, then regretting it, because of the fact she had shone me nothing but kindness the moment she met me. Fortunately enough, she didn't notice it.

"I'm glad," She said, then catching herself, "Glad that you think of me as a friend, that is." This time it was my turn to nod.

"Yes," I said turning toward her, "So let's get to know each other a bit."

"Agreed." She said, turning to face me too, smiling.

"My name is Erin Nicole Levine, I am 19 years old, and I was born and raised in Erycana." I said formally, extending my hand. She took it and she smiled wider.

"I am Remi Knox O'Conner, age 16, born and raised…well, here." She laughed lightly, and we shook hands. She looked at me curiously, "Are you really from Erycana?" I nodded.

"Through and through." I said.

"What was it like?" She asked bright eyed. I thought about it for a moment, before coming to an answer.

"It was a beautiful place, sure." I said contemptuously.

"But?" She egged on.

"But, it wasn't right for me. It never felt right, not inside. It was my home, it was a beautiful home but I could never stand being confined. The city was big, not as big as here, but with lots of people, beautiful people. Everything was made from the timber of the surrounding forest, with the city overlooking the sea…" I rambled on.

"Is that why you left?" She asked.

"What?" I asked, losing my train of thought.

"Is that why you left, and came here?" She repeated herself. I shook my head.

"No, I ran away for a different reason than that."

"You ran away!" She asked shocked. I looked at her sadly, and nodded. "Why?"

"My parents were going to make me get married." I said.

"But that's so first millennium!" She gasped. I nodded, thinking back to when I was younger. My parents had always been protective of me, and even more so with Korin. I had always been the 'dangerous' type, pushing the boundaries, getting carried away, and most often catching the attention of the boys with my wild nature, unfortunately for my parents. That's when they started to push for me to get married and settle down.

"Did you hear me?" Remi asked.

"What?" I asked, snapping out of my thoughts. She huffed and rolled her eyes good humouredly.

"I said, 'was there a love interest'?"

"A what?" I asked. I hope she didn't mean…

"Did you love someone else?" She asked enthusiastically, seeming to love the drama of it all. It slightly annoyed me, then remembering she was a few years younger than me, I wasn't surprised she would ask that.

"Ugh…Yes." I muttered under my breath, blushing. My mind raced with only one name.

"Who?" She asked, almost bouncing out of her chair, life returning to her cheeks for a few brief moments. I felt my cheeks turn even redder.

"Just a friend I knew since I was little." I said, trying to brush it off as nothing more than a kiddy crush. She didn't buy it for a second.

"A childhood romance!" She exclaimed, putting a hand to her heart.

"No, no! Lewis never knew I loved him!" As soon as the words left my mouth I regretted them. She smiled widely and giggled.

"So Lewis is his name, is it?" She asked, eyeing me playfully. I nodded, embarrassed.

"Tell me about him." She said happily, and having already told her a lot I decided to spill the rest.

"Well he's a boy, 19, about this tall-"

"No! The way _you _see him." She said. I closed my eyes and began to describe him to her as I saw him, as I _remembered_ him.

"He's handsome, very, very handsome. He has these eyes, sweet eyes that are the color of wood, and they glitter strangely like some sort of jewel. He has short, thin, straight hair the exact color of smoke, like the smoke from the chimneys I saw when I first arrived here." I sighed, remembering Lewis. "He's sweet, too. Athletic, and handsome, and adventurous, and a great friend, and…" I sighed again.

"He seems wonderful." She said longingly and I felt my cheeks warm.

"He is." I said.

"You should tell him how you feel." She said very confident.

"How?" I asked, hopeless.

"Send a letter."

"Too slow."

"A Holo-Message?"

"Maybe." I sighed. I couldn't tell him. And even if he felt the same, what was he going to do? Come here?

"Face to face?"

"Just as bad as a Holo-Message."

"This is going to take a while." She sighed, patting me on the back.

"So," Remi said, pulling her knees to her chest. "You aren't ever going to go back?"

"Never." I said, shaking my head, feeling the familiar weight of sorrow upon my heart.

"Not even to see Raina or Lewis?" She looked at me with a pained expression.

"I don't think I could ever…" I paused, feeling my eyes start to burn. "No."

We had been talking for hours. I had told Remi about my life and family, about all of my adventures and vacations. She seemed to love my stories, like she was trying to live them through me. We had sat in a thoughtful silence when I told her that I was a descendant of the Eleusianites, and after a while she broke the silence by revealing that she was a descendant of the Elites. It didn't surprise me, by the massive accumulation of books.

After that, I started telling her more about my life back in Erycana, and she enjoyed that even more than the adventure tales.

"Hey, Erin," Remi said after a minute, "Let's be getting back." I nodded and Remi stood, starting for the door. I stood and began to follow her, but an odd sensation caused me to turn back. I found myself staring at a book…no…_the_ book Remi had slammed closed before I could see it. I dashed over and pulled it off the shelf, stashing it under my dress.

"Erin?" I heard Remi call from behind me, and I followed her voice, and met her at the door.

"Here!" I said with a forced smile, anxious to get back to my room and look at my loot.

"Come on." She said with a hushed tone, and again I was led down the stairs and out into the parlor. Remi turned and shut the panel and shut the wardrobe door soundly. She then turned to me.

"Let's keep this a little secret between you and me, okay?" She said quietly, gesturing to the library. I nodded and she smiled.

After a brief goodbye and goodnight, I escaped to my room. As soon as I stepped foot inside, I turned on the lights, locked the door, and ran to my bed to read the mysterious book.

I traced my finger along the unmarked cover and flipped it open. As I read the inside cover I got a chill down my spine.

"Erin Nicole Levine…" I read the words aloud. Why would Remi have a book with my name on it? I turned the pages and looked down at the handwritten paragraphs. I opened to a random page and began to read.

"She seems to have a liking for Atreals…

_…so it would be quite easy to poison one and give it to her. Or maybe just poison one of the ones she has in her room (From Mr. Cymore no doubt)._

_ She turns out to be an Eleusianite, which are easy to deal with. All you have to do is get them to eat the bone of a Elgabar. So I could just grind one up and slip it into her food. I'm not sure how it works, but it has been known to make them loose their power of Eleusian._

_ She's run away from home, so if she were to suddenly disappear, no one would really notice here. And her parents don't know where she is, but she might tell Lewis Caine soon…_

How does she know Lewis's last name! And how did she know this if I had just told her that? I felt all of the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end, yet I couldn't tear my eyes away. I continued to read.

_ …but she might not. Anyway, unless she does something against me, I am going to let her live. She could serve me well. _

"Erin?" I heard Remi say loudly, there was a hint of anger in her voice. I sat scared for a moment and closed the book silently, and rushed to hid it under the mattress.

"ERIN!" Remi's voice was loud and threatening. I looked around and made sure that the book wasn't noticeable, then I went to the door.

"Yes, Remi?" I said quietly through the door.

"Please. Open. The. Door." She said, trying to control her rage. She knows, I thought, she knows I have the book.

"I-I'm not decent." I managed to say, and she huffed. I could feel her menace through the door.

"Okay. Then could you please tell me something, Erin." I could feel her glare through the wood, and I shuttered. "You wouldn't have _taken _anything from my library, _did you_?" I gulped.

"No, why do you ask?" I squeaked out. I could almost see her grinding her teeth in irritation.

"No reason, Erin. _Sweet dreams_." I could hear her walk away, and as soon her footsteps receded down the stairs until I could hear them no more, I let out a relieved sigh. I turned and walked back over to the bed and lifted up the mattress to get the book. I reached under and felt around, but the book wasn't there. I lifted it higher and looked under to see only a slip of paper. I pulled it out and let the mattress fall. I gasped as I read the note.

_ I hope you like Atreal Crepes, Erin. We're having them for breakfast_, I read silently, _From - Remi. P.S. Stealing things aren't a good way to make friends. _

I tried to swallow, but there was a lump in my throat. My head swam with questions. How did she know I took the book? How did she get it back and leave in it's place this note? How did she know Lewis's last name? How did she know all this stuff about me?

The next thing I knew I found myself rushing over to the desk to get the book I had gotten from the library flipping it open. I skimmed the page until I came to what I was looking for.

"Then there were the dark ones, known as the Wyverns, who submerged themselves in knowing everything about anything, and using it against their enemies…" I read aloud. She wasn't an Elite, I realized, she was a Wyvern. I skimmed the paragraph over and over. Finally I stopped and closed the book.

I couldn't stay here a second longer. Not here at the inn, not here in Escya.

I began to gather my things.


	6. Emory and The Pelennor

**Chapter Six**

I walked through the open doors of the church silently, my belonging stuffed into my brown bag. The only thing I left behind were the Atreals. She could have poisoned them.

"Mr. Taytum!" I called out loudly. There was no answer, so I called again, louder this time, "MR. TAYTUM!"

"Hush, child," He said turning me around, "Are you trying to wake the entire church?" I shook my head and felt my eyes start to burn. This time I couldn't be brave; I let the tears fall.

"What's the matter Erin?" He asked concerned. I sniffled and I started to tell him what had happened, starting from my finding of the book on Eleusian in the library, and ending with me packing my things and coming to find him. He listened carefully, nodding at the right times.

"Wyvern, you say?" He asked, still shocked that Remi could be such a person, "I knew her, her entire life. I would have never guessed that she…" He trailed off.

"Neither did I." I mumbled, "Until I found that book." He nodded and took a deep breath, running his hands through his now clean hair.

"What should we do?" I asked, feeling like a very small being in a very large and dangerous situation.

"'We'?" He repeated, raising his eyebrows at me, "When did I get involved with you?"

"The moment you became friends with my grandfather." I retorted, angry that he would discard me at the first sign of danger. Maybe I had been foolish to come to him for help, maybe he was only a cowardice clergyman, hiding behind the face of the church.

"Indeed, it seems so." He chided to himself. He looked up at me sympathetically and nodded to himself.

"Well? Will you help me?" I asked anxious, angry, scared. He nodded tentatively, seeming to wish he were someone else.

. "I can't do much," He gestured to the church, "My life is here." I was about to say something, but he continued.

"But I shall help you escape." He looked up at a clock on the wall, and proceeded to pull something out of his pocket. It was a slip of paper, which he glanced at, then put it back into his pocket.

"A large ship, owned by my nephew Emory, called the Pelennor docks everyday at midnight. He will be able to take you to Olvion"

"Everyday? How?" I asked scrupulously. He nodded.

"He is a very good captain." He said, "_And_ his ship has been marked by the Arcadion."

"The god of the seas." I nodded. It was rare, but still possible for certain ships to be marked, blessed I would say, by the Arcadion. He was a generous god. Indeed, it was wise for a caption to pay homage to him.

"Erin!" Mr. Taytum said sharply, "Pay attention!"

"Sorry." I said automatically. He shook his head at me and sighed.

"As I was saying," He said, "He should be here soon, so you had better make your way there now. Tell him I sent you. He should let you aboard."

"Thank you." I said sincerely, but Mr. Taytum just shook his head.

"Best be off with you." He said, nodding toward the door. "It's not safe here for you, anymore." I nodded and pulled my bag tighter around me.

"Goodbye." I called to him, walking out of the door. I only caught a wisp of what he said to me before the door closed, but I'm fairly sure I know what he meant.

"…indeed goodbye, as we never again shall meet…"

I looked around me, the streets still. It was unusual. Extremely unusual. And the eerie silence made my blood run cold. I tightened my grip on my bag and looked to where the market was. I took a breathe and counted to three.

I began to run.

I reached the dock, minutes before midnight, and indeed a ship was pulling into port. I waited a while until the ship had anchored and the crew set off to work. Silently I crept over and up to the gangplank, about to go aboard, when someone stopped me. A man, maybe some years older than me, stood tall, looking down on me. His green eyes studied me suspiciously and his dirty blonde hair fell in limp curls, no doubt from the time at sea.

"What do you think your doing?" He asked, seeming a bit annoyed.

"I was going aboard to look for a man named Emory." I answered honestly, "Do you know him?"

"Depends on who's askin'." He said with a frown, eyeing me like I was a nothing more than a stowaway.

"I'm asking." I sighed, "His uncle, Isus Taytum, sent me." The young man's face lit up.

"That no good, cowardly, man who dares call himself a clergy in the name of the gods, sent _you_, to find _me_." He laughed at the sound of it. He smirked at me and did a little bow, before standing straight again.

"As you might have guessed already," He said, his confidence almost being arrogance, "I am Emory. Emory Elloner, captain of The Pelennor."

"Nice to meet you," I said, with a roll of my eyes, "I'm Erin Levine."

"As in Aspen Levine?" He asked. I huffed, irritated that so many people knew my family.

"How is it everyone knows my family?" I asked, more or less to myself.

"Well," He said, shrugging, "I don't know your family, but my uncle always talks about his 'adventures' with Aspen. So, yeah."

"Uh huh." I said, chewing my lip. He looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"So, what does he want?" Emory asked. I shook my head, looking up at him.

"Nothing," I said, "But _I _need _someone_ to give me safe passage to Olvion."

"And you expect that someone to be me." He stated with a nod of his head. I nodded agreement.

"Could you?" I asked, getting anxious, remembering who could be right around the corner.

"I _could_," He said with a smug smile, "But _would_ I?"

"Please," I pleaded desperately, "It's a matter of life and death." I clasped my hands in front of me, my eyes shining.

"Well," He said, obviously feeling a bit guilty.

"_My_ life and possibly _my_ death." I added, and he looked at me for a moment, before nodding.

"Fine." He said, looking away, "I guess I can take you there. That is our next stop anyway." I couldn't help but hug him before running up the gangplank. He only stood there, staring after me.

"I think we should split up to look for her." A young woman said to the young man she was walking with. The young man nodded and they turned opposite ways and began to search for something. Or more like _someone_.

"Oh Erin," She said, worry clouding her pretty features. Her wavy gray hair falling into her face as she looked down into an alleyway, her hooded brown eyes scanning as far as she could see.

She and her friend, the young man, had been searching for Erin all day.

"Raina," She heard someone call from behind. The young woman, Raina, turned to see her friend shaking his head sadly. "It's too dark now. We should look again tomorrow."

"We can't stop looking now!" She said stubbornly, glaring into his light colored eyes.

"Raina." He said, putting a hand on her shoulder. She shook her head, looking away.

"We can't give up Lewis." Raina sighed. The man, Lewis, lowered his eyes as well.

"I never said we were giving up," Lewis said softly, "I said we should take a break and get some sleep."

"But-" Raina started to say, but upon seeing Lewis's face she silenced.

"Olvion will still be here when we wake up, Raina." He said soothingly. Raina couldn't hold in the tears any longer.

"Erin wasn't." She managed to say, before she began to sob, and was overcome with grief.

"I do hope they made it to Olvion safely," A woman said to her husband, as they lay in bed about to go to sleep. The day had been hectic, and without their daughter there to help, it had been all the worse.

"Don't worry Arisa," Her husband said as he turned over, getting comfortable.

"How can I not?" Arisa asked softly, "My daughter has been missing for days." Her voice trailed off.

"Lewis and Raina are going to find her," He mumbled through a yawn, "Erin will be home before we know it."

"I hope so." She said, before she too rolled over and got comfortable, drifting off into another night of troubled dreams.

The night passed by slowly though the ship sped through the water. Emory and his men were in constant motion, tugging at sails, tying ropes, moving things about.

Then all at once the sped stopped, and we were going at a normal pace. I could hear some men swearing loudly, but above them I could hear Emory.

"Seems a storm is brewing crew," He said, calm and collected, "You know the drill." All at once the men went into action, clearing the deck, pulling in the sails. Emory sidled up next to me and looked out over the water.

"Why is the ship slowing down?" I asked curiously. Emory sighed and gestured to the sky, now pitch black. The stars and moon hidden completely.

"The ship is powered by the moon," I could dimly see him shake his head, "And the thick storm clouds are blocking it."

"I thought the Arcadion blessed it." I questioned. "So shouldn't it work all the time?"

"Okay, Miss know-it-all," He said turning to look at me. "What makes the water move?"

"What?" I asked. What a weird question, I thought. He sighed, shaking his head at me again.

"What makes the waves, Erin, what makes the sea move around." He stated slowly, as if I was an idiot.

"The moon." I said matter of fact.

"Exactly." He scoffed. Oh, I thought, the moon. Now I did feel a bit like an idiot. Emory laughed.

"What's so funny?" I asked, turning to look at him.

"Nothing, nothing." He said looking away from me, and instead staring out over the water.

"What?" I asked, annoyed. He turned to me and laughed again, shaking his head and looking away.

"Your face." He mumbled.

"Excuse you?" I huffed. How rude, I thought angrily.

"The face you were making," He said, and he puffed out his cheeks and squinted his eyes.

"I do not look like that!" I said, hitting his arm. He laughed again, and I couldn't help but laugh too.

"Of course not," He said leaning forward, "You're a lot cuter than that." He smiled playfully, and I stepped away from him, still laughing. I didn't catch the disappointed look in his eye.

"Stop joking around." I said, giggling softly, trying to control myself.

"I wasn't-" He started to say, but the rain started down all at once.

"Get inside," He said ushering me to the door of his cabin. He didn't have any private ones, and all the other bunks were housed by the crew. So…I was glad to be separate from them, even if I had to share a room with Emory.

The rain was coming down hard, harder than I had seen in a while, and there was fog thicker than blood, adding to the fact that it was already pitch black out. And while being aboard a ship, that wasn't really something good.

"Batten down the hatches men!" I heard Emory yell. "She's gonna hit us hard!" He stood tall under heavy fire of the downpour, I standing in the doorway of his cabin.

"Erin, come inside," He said turning to me, the fog starting to obscure his face, but soon he was close enough for me to see the concern in his eyes.

"Emory, what's wrong?" I asked curious. He only shook his head and ushered me inside. All at once I could feel his arms wrap around me and was pulled into an embrace.

"Emory! What are you-" He cut me off from my question.

"Erin, thank you." He muttered into my shoulder. I could feel his damp clothes already becoming cold.

"For what?" I asked confused, but he only pulled away and shook his head.

"Never mind," He said turning to leave, "Just stay here inside, okay?"

"Alright." I sighed, looking down at my hands. "Um, Emory, you will be back, right?"

"Of course, but after the storm has passed." He said, leaving me alone. I stood there for awhile, pitying my foolishness.

"Of course he needs to be out on deck," I muttered to myself, "Just because I don't want to be alone, doesn't mean he has to accommodate me." I was so absorbed in my thoughts, I was oblivious to the shouting on deck, and to the window, which was creaking open.

Only when I felt arms come around me and pull me toward the window did I hear Emory yelling from outside the cabin.

"Pirates!"

After a brief struggle, I was pulled out of the window and was nearly almost dropped into the raging sea. Fear of being dropped into oblivion, overcame the fear of being kidnapped and soon the fighting spirit in me died away and I let my captor take me aboard his ship.

"Sit still, and be quite," My capture muttered, who I knew now to be a man. He had Auburn hair and striking gold eyes.

"What do you want from me?" I asked as he forced me to sit down in a chair in what looked like a captains cabin.

"I said to be quiet." He said, his voice low as he began to tie me to my seat.

"Who are you?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Be quiet!" He said loudly, pulling the ropes tighter, making me wince.

After making sure I wasn't going to be able to escape he stood and walked to the door.

"Nathaniel Borden." He said, not looking at me. I remained silent.

"My name is Nathaniel Borden." And for the second time that night, I was left alone in silence.

Some time later Nathaniel Borden came back into the room in which he left me.

"What's your name, and who do I contact to get a ransom." He said bluntly. I shook my head slowly, keeping my mouth shut. He sighed, rolling his eyes.

"You can talk _now_." He added. Defiantly, I shook my head and said nothing.

"I _said _you could _talk_ now." He said, louder, annoyed. I just glared at him. He got closer and soon he was right in my face.

"You do realize what situation you're in, right Missy?" He growled. I smiled haughtily, hoping he couldn't see the fear behind my eyes.

"I realize there's an idiot in front of me." I said rudely. He got closer, and it took all of my will power not to back away.

"And what makes you say that, kid?" He said lowly, right in my ear. It sent shivers down my spine and I gulped.

"Because you obviously don't know that I am completely worthless to you." I said smoothly.

"How so?" He whispered in my ear. I sucked in a breath and tried not to flinch away.

"I don't have any family." I lied swiftly, and I could feel him frown.

"And not a bit of money to my name," I added, remembering my bag was on board Emory's ship. Nathaniel pulled away and glowered down at me.

"If you're telling the truth," He said looking down at me, "Then I might as well feed you to the sharks." I gulped, looking down. I could see him get closer again, out of the corner of my eye.

"Or I could just let my crew have fun with you," He added lowly, and I flinched. I knew what would happen if he did that. I would rather be eaten alive by sharks than that.

"Please," I pleaded softly, looking up at him. He smirked, looking down at me.

"Please what?" He asked smugly.

"Please don't do that." I said desperately. He crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows looking down at me, studying me.

"Well," He said, rolling his head back in forth, watching me. "What could I do to put you to use?" He seemed to be talking to himself, so I said nothing.

"Anything but what you said before." I sighed softly. He stopped and looked down at me with a cruel glint in his eye. He leaned closer, and this time I let myself pull away.

"I could just keep you for myself, _sweetheart_." He whispered in my ear, then he leaned away, smiling at me. I scowled, disgusted.

"Anyway, for now," He said turning and walking to the door, "Sleep well."


End file.
